


Love/Hate

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate

 

 

Dean loved his brother, but he hated his brother.   The evening had been full of laughter and even if they were on a hunt, they were having a good time.  For once, no one was dying and the brothers seemed to be on the same page.

Except Sam just had to spin the damn wheel.

The ride came to an end but Dean’s head was still spinning.  Dean tried to glare but he was too busy clutching the pink and white tea cup he was trying to step out of.  Sam doubled over with laughter.  Dean really hated his brother.

 

 


End file.
